


【ALL爆】牲畜R18

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: 【ALL爆】牲畜 R18●有点重口/猎奇请酌情阅读×第一人称【我】×爆豪胜己请自行捏脸或者带入其他任意角色进行阅读【本篇的爆豪由于编码错误从原[英雄]世界进入了异世界，被异种饲养】●这里的牲畜指阶级底下的生物，放在真实世界中就是例如猪羊狗之类的动物，可以当做宠物饲养，也可以食用在本篇中牲畜代指人类，【我】代指高等异种含有以下要素【饲养/命令/调教   口●交/异种奸←虫体？/体型差   死亡描写有[非胜己]】●对不起我甚至有点不会打预警了，因为我的性癖说不出来的怪？味？如有不适，请自行停止阅读！！！





	【ALL爆】牲畜R18

【ALL爆】牲畜 R18

●有点重口/猎奇请酌情阅读×

第一人称【我】×爆豪胜己  
请自行捏脸或者带入其他任意角色进行阅读

【本篇的爆豪由于编码错误从原[英雄]世界进入了异世界，被异种饲养】

●这里的牲畜指阶级底下的生物，放在真实世界中就是例如猪羊狗之类的动物，可以当做宠物饲养，也可以食用  
在本篇中牲畜代指人类，【我】代指高等异种

 

含有以下要素  
【饲养/命令/调教 口●交/异种奸←虫体？/体型差 死亡描写有[非胜己]】

●对不起我甚至有点不会打预警了，因为我的性癖说不出来的怪？味？如有不适，请自行停止阅读！！！

 

01

接近傍晚，我如往常一样去店里捡剩。虽是临近打烊，但由于店主和我很熟，所以特地宽限了我三十分钟。

[今天新进的牲畜们也被挑选的差不多了啊]

我站在铁笼子前，弯腰打量里面的商品。用电击棒敲打笼格，牲畜们便发狂般的贴了上来，一边浪叫一边将身体打开展示。他们的竞争意识非常强烈，摇摆着身体，揉捏着胸脯，有些甚至将生殖器扒开用手指自亵。

这些牲畜都知道，如果再不被买走的话，等待他们的就只有被送去二级处理厂的命运了。

【哦】

我在其中一格铁笼前停下了，那里装的是一只人类牲畜。

与其他的牲畜不同，他不吵不闹，只是把自己缩成一团躲在深处的角落里。我只能看到他隐在暗处的金色毛发和那纤细却不失肌肉的腰肢。

【过来】

我敲了敲笼子，示意这只牲畜转过身来，如果幸运的话，他可能会被我买走。

【砰砰砰——】

棍子弄出了不小的声响，但笼子里的牲畜却像没听见一般一动不动的窝在角落。店里贩卖的牲畜都是经过二次筛选后留下的，不存在所谓残次品的可能性，所以说...

我被他逗笑了，这是第一次遇见这样的商品。

电击棒的长度伸到笼底都绰绰有余，闪着蓝色电流的顶端在它身上烫出了一块斑驳，它猛的抖了一下，弓起身子妄想再向里缩些。从嘴里发出嘶嘶的吐气声，回头狠狠瞪了我一眼。

【呵...】

我按下了旁边的按钮，那是为了防止如此状况出现而制造的东西——笼子的最里面那侧开始通电，噼啪作响的电流烫的他一阵哆嗦。随着墙面的逐渐推出，他也被迫一点一点向笼口移动。

在他靠近笼格的时候，我一把抓住了他脖颈里架着的项圈。

【哐哐——】

他被我扯的狠狠往笼格上撞去，脑袋磕到了铁笼，发出了类似哀叫的低吼。

一次，两次，三次。

电笼还在不断逼近，他却再也没有地方可以躲了。蜷起的脚尖抵着滋滋作响的笼底，他被迫压缩着身体，同时仰着头颅一下又一下朝铁笼撞去。

【现在听话了吗】

虽然低等生物听不懂我们的语言，但我却依旧像个偏执狂一样，勒着他发红的脖子向他问话。

电流还没有停下，那面墙已经贴上他大半个身体，电的他痉挛不止，只能颤抖着小声吸着气，刚才那种恶劣的态度荡然无存。

【爆豪...胜己？是你的人类名字吗】

牲畜的项圈上刻着他们原来的名字，是由低级繁殖培养出的产物。我看了看他的狗牌又看了看他的脸蛋，意外觉得这名字也还不错。

关掉电墙后，他靠着笼格抖着喘气，被电击太久的双腿还在止不住的痉挛。我注意到他有双漂亮的红色眸子，亮闪闪的镀着水光，不过如果再涣散些会更好看吧。

我站在笼前踌躇了一会，决定买下他。

 

...不过在此之前，还是得先试用一下。

 

机械很快就把他处理好送进了试用间，在那里，我将会暂时激活他脑子里的芯片，保证他不会再做出像之前那般的恼人事。

【测试激活】

他被绑在床上痛苦的扭动着，身上布满冷汗，却死活不愿意张嘴吐露一丁点的声音。

过了几分钟，芯片终于完全激活了。

他被从那些金属架子上放了下来，软趴趴的瘫倒在地上，俯着身子，双腿打着颤，像初生羊羔扭着屁股试图从地上爬起来。

[真是顽强啊]

我在心里默默夸赞到，这样的话，应该不会轻易被弄坏吧。

站起来又会立马摔倒，芯片对脑电波的影响很大，更别说是装在牲畜的脑子里了。我站在一边看着他倔强的一次次尝试，在他快要稳住身形的时候用棒子电击他的膝窝。

【哐当——】

白皙的皮肤上满是淤青，特别是膝盖那部分，被电的甚至有些发紫。他低着头，再次用手臂撑起自己的身体，那双眼睛狠狠的瞪着我，带着嗜血的恨意。

[哦——我被一头牲畜冒犯了]

我眨了眨眼睛，一时还不能消化这陌生的情欲，只觉的有股杀意在身体里冲撞着，同时又带了点怜悯。我的手臂开始麻麻的发痒，在我反应过来之前，我的手臂已经自行拟态成了毛鞭的样子。

不给点惩罚可不行...

其实我不太理解为什么像这样的牲畜会被放在店里售卖，而不直接送去二级处理厂加工成食物...可能是因为他真的长了副讨喜的漂亮脸蛋吧。

清脆的拍击声让我暂时消下了些怒火，他尽力将自己蜷成一团，四下扭动着想要躲避斥责。可惜就在刚才，我的对着他的芯片下了第一个命令。

【把身体打开】

他先是瞪大了眼，一脸不可置信的看着自己的身体渐渐放松，在犀利的鞭风下松展开来，甚至翻了个身将自己柔软的腹部挺向迎面而来的鞭子。断断续续的呻吟和抽气声终于泻了出来，我走近了些一脚踩在他的肚子上，向下缓慢的撵去。

【声音还挺好听的】

我捏着他的下巴，来来回回打量着他的容貌。在人类中应该算是上乘，皮肤白皙却不病弱，从肌肉看来应该是长期坚持运动的类型。不过从饲养场生产的牲畜到底为什么会有这么大的训练量呢？

而且，他的身上并没有工厂的标志，是漏了还是别的，总之之后得带着他重新去烙一下。他大概很想咬我或是怎样，等到疼痛缓和了些，他又开始瞪我，从嘴里发出难听的嘶吼，我猜那大概是我听不懂的低级语言。

考虑到试用的时间已经过去了大半，于是我打算回家以后再好好教育这头不听话的牲畜。

【嗯...还不错】

我开始检查他的生殖器。

他的阴茎软塌塌的缩在金色的耻毛里，捏上去软软的，龟头也是漂亮的淡粉色。我用指腹用力摩擦了几下顶端，渗出的前液粘上我的指尖，闻起来带着甜甜的蜂蜜味。他的双腿开始颤抖，一脸迷茫又生气的表情似乎不明白我在干什么，但由于先前下达的指令，只能继续放松着肌肉，方便我去检查其他地方。

【啊这个——】

在翻过他身体的时候，我捏了几把他软软垂下的卵蛋，热热软软的，揉起来很舒服。还没有完全成熟的性器官，不像那些粗糙的成年牲畜。光滑柔软，就连耻毛都是淡淡的。他的身体向上弹了一下，大腿夹紧又被迫放松，从嘴里发出威胁似的嘶嘶声。我又用力捏了几把，他才老实下来。

人类牲畜的用途不多，除了食用，剩下就是作为解决性欲的玩具。因为价格低廉，繁殖迅速，就算弄坏了又很快能找到替补，于是在这个时代非常受欢迎。

【真紧啊...没做过改造吗】

他的后穴不像之前我买到的牲畜一般又松又敞，紧的就连手指塞进去都涩的慌。被我硬生生捅进两根手指之后，他终于变得稍微老实些了，可能是因为太痛了，毕竟后面已经被我捅的出血了。

虽然人类的生殖道确实比较狭窄，这只牲畜的体型相对于我们来说也算娇小的可怜，几乎用一个手掌就能捏住他的细腰...但这只是两根手指啊...

【啧...】

因为太紧的缘故，手指只进入两个关节就再也伸不进去，没有进行改造的后穴干涩的就连自体润滑都无法做到，只能就着血水稍许前进。不过从这紧致程度来看，如果改造好了，一定会是很优秀的肉壶。

我在记录仪上打了两个叉。

这样未改造完成的瑕疵品到底是怎么进入商店售卖的...

【——试用结束】

记录仪被收走之后，由于测评的种种不合格，我只付了平时一半的钱就把它买走了。

【胜己，从今天起我就是你的主人了】

我揉了揉他的头发，看他警惕万分的将自己蜷成一团不停的向墙角移动。项圈开始通电，同时向皮下注入些镇定剂，直到昏迷前，他依旧狠狠瞪着我。

【...得回去好好改造才行】

 

02

 

我从瓶瓶罐罐中挑选出一条体型适中的腺虫，这种肉红色的软体动物喜欢吸食腺液，同时往皮下注入高浓度的荷尔蒙。算是比较温和的一种改造方式。唯一的缺点就是它们会对牲畜的脑子会造成不小的影响。不好好控制饮食的话，这条肉虫很快就会长到牲畜大小。

运气不好，吞噬宿主的现象也曾经出现过。

胜己还在睡觉，刚从笼子里放出来的时候因为太过抗拒，被店家关进水笼里好好管教了一番，现在应该是累的不行了，就连我揉他的脑袋，他都没有反应。

【胜己...】

老实说，我挺喜欢他的人类名字的，虽然这样有失阶级。但每次我用人类语言叫他的时候，他总是会露出一副快要哭出来的表情，像是迫切的想要从这两个字中找到点什么。

【醒醒了...】

我把虫子放在他的小腹上，那块粉色的肉块就欢快的向他的下体蠕动，大概是嗅到了腺液的芳香。它先是在胜己的阴茎处停留了一会，用肥大的顶端吸附在龟头处，用力挤了几下，还在沉睡中的身体就立马醒了过来。

睡着的胜己很可爱，软软的一小只，纤细的骨架微微抖动着，嘴里哼哼着，一副想要醒来却又被困在梦中的样子。他晃了晃屁股，夹紧双腿试图驱散梦中的燥热。但腺虫紧紧吸着他的阴茎，无论怎么扭动都赶不走，反倒像是小狗不停摇着尾巴。

【呜呜】

胜己半张着嘴，就算在睡梦中也能明显感觉到这股阻力到底吸附在何处。他用手掌把着腺虫肉肉的身体，无意识的向外拉扯。青涩的扭动着腰部，抗拒不了的将自己一下一下撞进腺虫柔软的口器中，可爱极了。

【好了好了...太贪心可不好】

我弹了弹那根在空气中挺立的肉柱，腺虫便慌张的将它马上吐了出来，聚集成一团慢慢爬下他前方的性器。虫体沿着会阴拖出一长条淡粉色的粘液，顶着牲畜紧闭的穴口，向内部缓缓钻入。

还没得到疏解的前端依旧挺立着，像根滑稽的铁棒竖在空气中随着扭动来回摇晃。等到腺虫完全进入后，他的后穴已经被扩张到三指的宽度。穴口瑟缩着无法合拢，肉粉色的内腔大开着推挤肠肉收缩挤压着内部的异物，却起不到丝毫作用。

接下来...

我抬起他的腿，将特制的拘束器固定在他的下半身上，保证虫体不会因为涨大而爬出体外。同时他的前面也被紧紧缚着，只露出两颗滚圆的卵蛋。

毕竟我可不想打扫牲畜弄脏的地板。

做完这些之后，我将他锁进牲畜笼里，等待明天的改造成果，如果顺利的话，不久就可以给胜己开苞了。

 

社交活动...也稍微安排一下吧。

 

03

 

【呜...呜......哈——】

牲畜笼比原先电里的那个要宽大不少，但对于胜己这种正处发育期的牲畜来说还是略显苛刻。改造的过程难免伴随着疼痛，为了防止他弄伤自己，我把他的双手双脚固定在笼格突出的牢铐里，让他只能保持一种手脚大开的坐姿，挺着肚子忍受改造带来的一系列生理反应。

【胜己——】

我敲了敲笼格，给他带了些食物和水。

胜己一直难受的哆嗦着，大睁着眼盯着自己一夜鼓起的肚皮，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，明明眼睛都哭肿了眼泪却还是一个劲的往下掉。

【这不是挺顺利的吗...真是乖孩子】

我揉了揉他的头发 ，帮他擦掉些眼泪水，接着将取水器塞进他的嘴里。

取水器的顶端用硅胶质成仿生殖器的样式，不用力吮吸或者慢慢舔的话，可是一滴水都喝不到。一开始，胜己并没有找到窍门，大概是真的渴急了，他闭着眼咕咚咕咚做着吞咽的动作，能喝到的却只是自己干涩枯竭的口液。

我将取水器挂在离胜己嘴边不远地方，等他先学会喝水了，我才会接着给他喂饭。

【不过胜己真的是有副很优秀的身体呢】

趁着他满心追逐水源的时候，我开始检查他的身体状况。从腹部的突起程度来看，胜己是那种极易出汁的类型，腺虫在他的肠道里蠕动，用硬化的躯壳刺激内壁吸食汁液成长。我摸了摸他的肚皮，立刻得到了一个战栗和胜己模模糊糊的咕囔。

前夜的改造已经让腺虫钻过他的直肠向着更深的地方开拓了。这个深度的话，看来还要再习惯一下才能完全吃下我的东西。

我用指节轻轻叩了下他晃动的肚皮，腺虫就讨好的向那块地方聚集，隔着一层皮肉蠕动变形。

【哈......——啊】

胜己吓的哆嗦起来，但取水器卡在他的喉咙里让他一时半会没法吐出来。他抖的厉害，半张着嘴就连唾液管理都做不到，软趴趴吐出半截舌头，晃着脑袋一副又难受又爽到快哭出来的表情。

我的手指在他的肚皮上随意按压着，引导腺虫去到更深的地方。胜己的全身都绷紧了，腿肚子打着颤，就连呼吸都一抖一抖小心翼翼的样子真是太可爱了。

我忍不住坏心眼的按了按他的肚子尖，胜己立马爽到干呕起来。

【很舒服吧】

他将自己蜷的更紧了，虽然这只能更加压迫他肚子里的异物，但是本能的保护机制却逼着他这样动作。

我能看到隔着一层拘束器，他的后穴开始快速的收缩，分泌出的大量淫液，就连腺虫都没法一下子吸收完。而他那根可怜的小棒在皮质束衣下又极快的硬了起来，鼓鼓囊囊挤在那里，不久之后又会因为无法发泄而软下去。

我戳了戳他露在外面的两颗卵蛋，硬硬鼓鼓的，里面积攒着太多没法发泄的低级生命体，不过摸起来手感倒也不错。

【那先这样吧，过会见了】

【胜己——】

不得不说，他真的很讨我喜欢，我还是第一次这么温柔的对待一只牲畜。如果他能更听话些，说不定保期可以破例延长些。

下午我会带新朋友来给胜己见习。

 

04

 

【胜己，我给你带了朋友】

距离上次检查已经过了一段时间，胜己的肚子鼓的更厉害了。无处可去的腺虫在他的肚子里涨大变形，四处冲撞，甚至隔着一层软肉都能看到皮下的可怖状况。

他并没有注意到我，只是将头埋的更低，无力的抽噎着，小腿一抖一抖可能是吊久了的后遗症吧。

【唔...唔......嗯......】

胜己的身体很烫，浑身都冒着热汗，湿漉漉的像刚破羊水的小崽。他已经有些神智不清了，我曾经听说有些个别的例子会被腺虫同化，吸收不了的大量情药会感染他们的神经，在短时间内取得宿主的身体控制权。

【哦——发情了吗】

他的眼角湿漉漉向下垂着，脸颊红红的，半吐着舌头迷迷糊糊的哼哼着，一副爽嗨了样子微微挺动着胯部。

我用手指挑拨了几下他的嘴唇，那两片火热的薄唇立马就缠了上来，伸出舌头一下没一下的讨好着，不时发出爽极了的咕噜声。

现在的话，确实是调教的好时机呢。

为此而带来的那只牲畜正哆嗦着俯在我的身边，低着头盯着地面，紧张和恐惧让他变得格外敏感，紧绷着神经不让自己犯一丁点错误。

【胜己，看这边】

我刚说完这句，那只牲畜就讨好的爬上了我的大腿，小心的用嘴巴脱下覆盖在我下体上的纤维。

胜己只是呆呆的看着，他的瞳孔放大，有些涣散。我知道，芯片开始作用了。无论是大脑还是身体都开始记忆，在精神最薄弱的时候被迫学会这些淫秽的实用知识。他的嘴巴张张合合，模仿着那只正趴在我两腿中间的牲畜，用小巧的舌尖舔过柱体上爆出的青筋。

我们称之为[同类感染]，是驯化中常用的手段之一。

【哈......哈...】

随着这边动作的越发粗鲁，胜己也开始弓着腰喘气，他的脖子高高仰起，口水控制不住的往下挂。喉咙口一抽一抽的，眼角泛红，仿佛我现在侵犯的不是那头牲畜，而是他。

【...】

我被挑拨的也同样兴奋起来，抓着那头牲畜的脑袋死命往我的生殖器上钉去。与人类不同，我们的生殖器要粗长很多，因个体的不同而改变形状。像我的这根，柱身上隆起一个个倒钩，可以有效防止牲畜在作爱时逃跑。但同时过大的尺寸再加上夸张的异形，不少牲畜被我搞过一次之后就彻底废了。

当然，被我活生生脔死的也不在少数。

于是，当我的那根钻进那头牲畜的喉咙深处时，他终于崩溃的哭喊起来。他的双手紧紧揪着我的衣物，喉咙抽搐着几乎无法呼吸。然而，我的阴茎还在向里推进。在他没控制好呼吸用犬牙蹭到我的时候，最重要的一步开始了。

【咔嚓——】

我扭断了他的脖子。

【胜己——学会了吗】

我将还发着热气的尸体拎到他的面前，牲畜软绵绵的头颅以一种怪异的姿势挂在脖子上，大张着嘴，表情扭曲。我扒开他的嘴，将那颗划到我的牙齿拔了下来，在他面前晃荡了几下，胜己立刻就明白了我的意思。

【真是聪明的孩子】

他脸上的潮红褪去了些，可能同类在自己面前被屠杀的场面过于震撼，他瞪着眼睛盯着那具尸体看了很久，之后才意识到发生了什么。

【唔唔...唔...】

他开始发抖，开始感到害怕，哆嗦着试图将自己缩的更紧些。

【好了...接下来就轮到胜己了】

他下意识的想要躲开我的手掌，但在经历方才的[学习]后。最终，他还是克制住了本能，打着颤任由我去揉弄他的头发，脸颊。

他的小嘴热乎乎的包裹着我的手指，几乎只用三根手指就将那个小口完全堵住了。胜己被呛的眼泪直流，疯狂分泌的口水在此时竟然显得有些不够用。我试探性的用指尖摸了摸他的喉咙口，胜己立刻就眯着眼睛难受的干呕起来。

【呜......呕...】

干呕持续了很长一段时间，因为我的手指还插在他的喉道里，借着唾液向更深处摸索。

在我终于把湿哒哒的手指抽出来后，他立刻吐了出来。虽然他的反应很大，但能吐出的只有些口水和胃液，看起来长时间的禁食也算是挺有用的。

如果被吐了一身，说不定我也会生气呢。

【呼...呼......】

我没有给他太长的时间适应，在等他稍微缓和之后就直接切入正题。

【胜己...张嘴舔】

火热硬挺的阴茎拍在他脸上的时候，我注意到他明显抖了一下。深色的巨大异形生殖器往他肉乎乎的小脸上戳了戳，顶端分泌的腺液将他耳边的鬓发粘成一缕扒在脸颊上，肤色差和体格差让我不由自主兴奋了起来。

他有些慌张，或者说还是迷迷糊糊的没能反应过来，直到他的余光暼到脚边那具还热着的尸体时才醒了过来。他的脸上一阵红一阵白，那双水蒙蒙的红宝石踌躇着，身体迫于生存缓慢的开始行动。

【......唔】

他伸出舌尖舔了下我的阴茎，脸上的表情参杂着不甘和恐惧，那股呛鼻的膻腥味让他皱起了眉，拼命克制着想要反呕的冲动。

【真乖】

我摸了摸他毛茸茸的小脑袋以示鼓励，然后挑起他的下巴示意他将嘴张大。

【...咕——唔】

他吃的很辛苦，分泌过多的口水顺着柱身流下，口腔和喉咙震动着不断反呕。但即便如此努力，他却只是吃下了三分之一不到。

胜己的眼角红红的，口腔和腹腔中的蛮横翻搅让他不住吸着鼻子。

...

[不过胜己他真的很聪明]

当龟头挤进他那窄小的喉管时，他同其他牲畜一样，难受的几乎崩溃。眼睛眯成一条，眼泪水止不住的往下掉，身体一颤一颤的，因为气管被压迫而经历短暂的窒息。

【呕...哈...——】

在我完全捅开他的喉咙之后，他已经连哭的力气都没有了，软晃晃的悬在铁链上，被我的阴茎贯穿。但与其他笨拙牲畜不同，就连现在，胜己都还能记住，要把牙齿收起来。

不错，这样连拔牙的时间都省下了。

【胜己，真乖】

我将他湿透了的刘海向两边拨去，扣着他的脸蛋开始缓慢的抽插。期间，胜己还是忍不住吐了，但是那些呕吐物被我的阴茎堵在喉咙里，随着抽插又再次回到了他的胃里，到是与雌性牲畜的潮吹有些相像。

【唔...唔——唔】

最后冲刺的时候，胜己已经不知道昏过去多少次了，但缺氧和高热却又折磨着他，逼着他拉着断电的神经一次次醒来。

我的阴茎插在他的喉道里，将精子一股脑的射进了他的胃里。

【胜己...不可以吐掉】

【之后你的一日三餐都要好好习惯才行】

胜己听不懂我在说什么，只觉的胃里烧的厉害，弯下腰作势就要吐。于是我只好掐着他的脖子，用手指再次堵住了他的嘴，直到他将我的东西完全咽下。

 

05

 

晚些时候，我再次回到了笼子里，用高压水枪清洗他的身子，地上斑斑点点的白色估计是之后好不容易才呕出来的成果，参杂着些黄色的污浊尿液。

胜己的肚子依旧涨着，不过似乎好像已经习惯了这种痛苦，当我走进笼子里的时候，补充了些能量的他又开始用那种讨人厌的眼神瞪着我。

【...为什么总学不会呢】

高压水枪冲洗着他的四肢，为了小小惩罚他一下，我将水压调到了最高开始冲刷他鼓起的腹部。

【...啊——！...啊！】

胜己开始尖叫，水压就像拳头一样击打着他脆弱的小腹，冰冷，坚硬，将他的腹部皮肤打的变形。他扭着身子四处躲避，却徒劳的可笑，于是只能无力的学会如何讨好。

冲完水之后，胜己终于老实些了。

待会，我会给胜己开苞，将他变成一个真正适于性爱的优秀肉畜。

[终于到了这一刻]

我为胜己特地订制了一套畜具——项圈，铃铛，尾巴，各种漂亮的夹子和镶上红宝石的长钉。它们漂亮极了，让我迫不及待想要看看胜己穿上后的可爱样子，不过那都是后话了。

我取下胜己下半身的束具，因为闷的太久，大腿的那一块有些泛红。胜己的小东西软趴趴的歪在一旁，随着肛门里不断的挤压逐渐勃起。

【嗯...唔】

似乎胜己也注意到了自己的丑态，他的脸上羞红一片，双腿打着颤向内收紧，试图遮盖些什么。但可惜没什么用处，因为下一秒，我就抓着他的脚踝将他的右腿抬了起来。

【呼！！！！】

他被吓坏了，肌肤上密密麻麻起了了一层疙瘩。刚勃起的阴茎也有些软下去的趋势，似乎对他来说，我真是个过于恐怖的存在。

【出来吧】

我用手指戳了戳那个无法完全闭合的粉色小穴，透明的肠液混着腺虫分泌出的浅粉淫液流了我满手，肠道发出咕啾咕啾的响动开始收缩不停。

【唔...唔——嗯！】

第一次出产大概让胜己觉得很难受，他紧紧咬着嘴唇，合着眼不愿去看自己一片狼藉的下体。

肉红色的腺虫在吸饱腺液后呈现出一种色情的梅色，它扭动着肉肉的躯体从那个打开的小口缓缓挤出。胜己的屁眼被撑的滚圆的一圈，几乎快要失去收缩的能力，只能紧紧的箍在腺虫的躯体上，随着一点点脱出翻出些媚红的肠肉。

随着腺虫的出产，胜己原先圆鼓鼓的肚皮慢慢瘪了下去，被挤散的内脏逐渐回到它们原本的位置。

不过很可惜，它们马上就要被我再次搅开。

【唔...哼......——】

在排泄中，胜己射出了一次，浓稠的精液射在自己的小腹上，就连脸上也沾到了些。

【...真可怜】

他的眼睛有些涣散，被一只低级触虫强奸到射出的感觉还残留在他的身体里，那个合不上的小口还在一抖一抖的试图挽留那条刚才给过他快乐的异种生物。

【这样弄其实很舒服的吧】

像第一天那样，我将两根手指捅进了他的后穴。

【啊！——】

已经被扩张到松松垮垮的后穴轻易就吃下了我的手指，胜己低低的叫了一声，全身泛着可人的淡粉色，一副被情欲泡熟的样子。

我缓缓的抽插了几下后再猛的深入，粗大凸出的指关节刮过前列腺时，他几乎爽的失了神。

【胜己你啊...真是太敏感了】

我卸下了他身上的锁铐，将他抱在怀里。胜己软绵绵的趴在我的身上，得到自由的双手紧紧扒着我的外套不放。

人类的体型与我们相差甚远，于是当我抱着胜己时，他只能像条小狗软软的窝在我的臂弯里。我将胜己的双腿折叠起来，握着他的大腿和后腰将他毫不费力的举了起来。

【好了——接下来深呼吸】

他蜷成一团，似乎还沉浸在方才的快感中无法自持，那双漂亮的红眼睛沾了些泪水，亮闪闪的迷茫的看着我。

于是我缓慢的将他放下，那片还在一缩一缩抖个不停的小花穴咬着我的阴茎逐渐绽放。

【...啊...——诶——】

被悬空拎起的他完全没了支点，只能抓着我的外套低低喘气。在他意识到自己正被侵犯时，我的阴茎已经插到了他的直肠底部，正在撑开乙状结肠向更深的地方开拓。

【啊！！唔！！！！！！】

他开始挣扎起来，肉嘟嘟的小屁股在我的手掌中攒个不停，抓着我的衣服试图向上逃去。

【放松放松——】

我这样说着，芯片几乎是立刻就让胜己放松了下来。他浑身僵直着抖了不停，身体却应激的放松下来。我揉了揉他的屁股表示夸奖，我能感受到那个原本紧紧咬着我的小穴逐渐变得松软起来。

我压着他的前列腺停留了一会，让肉壶深处逆流出的淫液将肠道弄的更黏糊些。滴滴答答盛不下的肠液在我的揉弄下从交合处的缝隙流下，湿哒哒的糊满了我的指尖。

【哈......哈...】

在插入的过程中，胜己也被我操弄的逐渐勃起。他的小棍高高立起，顶端湿漉漉的流着腺液。我用大拇指拨弄了几下，看着他滑稽的在空中上下弹动。

【好了胜己...要一鼓作气吃下去了】

等到肠子达到我满意的松软程度时，我松开了手。

【！！！咦唔——！！！！！】

胜己像个人形自慰杯一样被我的肉刃笔直的劈开，才进入一半的阴茎在一番作弄下终于全部进去了。内部的火热紧致让我舒爽的吐了一口气，不自觉扣着胜己剧烈颤抖的腰身向下压去。

他浑身湿透了，一半是热汗一半是冷汗，大张着嘴却发不出声音。不过，第一次被我进入的牲畜们大抵都是这样的反应，我揉了揉他的臀肉，好心的放慢些速度。

【怎么...很害怕吗】

胜己的原本立挺挺的阴茎在被我完全插入后立刻萎了下来，身体的排斥反应比起之前更为激烈。他的双手从我松散的衣外套上滑了下来，软软捧着自己肿胀的肚皮，试图以此来慰藉那种仿佛被撕碎般的疼痛。

但是胜己的里面真是太舒服了，又紧又潮，紧紧吸着我的肉棍不放。哪怕只是呼吸，都像是欲拒还迎的勾引，在肠肉热辣的邀请下，我没能给胜己多少休息的时间。

【......唔......呼...】

胜己骑在我的大腿上，被我顶的不住咳嗽。他出了太多的汗，有好几次我差点都抱不住他了，于是只好换了个姿势将他抵在地板上操干。

一开始，胜己试图逃跑。他的指甲抠着地面，指甲屑磨出一条条白色，于是我只好抓着他的腿，借着惯性将他拉扯回来。

【——唔】

他被我顶的一阵痉挛，捂着肚子两眼水汪汪的看着我，小嘴一张一合像是在乞求我放过他。

【没事的胜己...习惯就好了】

我摸了摸他打颤的腿肚子，沿着细腻的马甲线去碰他鼓起的腹部，里面一跳一跳的弹动着，是我粗壮的阴茎。

我没再给他休息的时间，一股脑的只想狠狠的欺负这只过于可爱的性玩具。他的花穴被现在操的外翻，被堵在身体里的精液发出噗嗤噗嗤的气泡声，搅成泛白的奶油从他粉色的身体里挤出。

 

那晚，我在他的身体里中出了两次，最后一次拔出来射在了他的身上。

胜己躺在泥泞的精水里，像个被蹂躏坏的布娃娃。他的细腰上全是我留下的手印，深色的，火热的嵌在他白皙发红的皮肤上。他被我顶的一阵前倾，上身无力的贴在地面上，就连那头漂亮的金发都蒙上了一层灰霭。

【......胜己】

他的肚子鼓胀胀的，被塞了太久的肛口大开着，从里面泻出的白色流上了他的大腿，弄脏了地板。

我在笼舍的角落放了些水和铒食，将几只清洁用的腺虫丢进了笼子里。在离开的时候，我突然想起之前特地带来的畜具还没有用上，那一盒沉甸甸的铁具——银针...烙铁...对于现在的胜己来说可能过于苛刻了...

这件事，还是明天再说吧...

我最后看了一眼昏迷的胜己，关上了牢笼。

【那么...明天见了】

【胜己——】


End file.
